


Love Will Come To You

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sheith Month 2018
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Сборник драбблов и однострочников по заявкам шейт-месяца





	1. Доверие

Когда стал известен состав миссии, отправляющейся на Кербер, Кит был на лекции – студентов подобные вопросы не касались и на учебный процесс никак не влияли, пусть этого объявления и ждала вся Академия, затаив дыхание.

Дверь в аудиторию распахнулась, являя на пороге непривычно запыхавшегося Широ. Под строгим взглядом Монтгомери он вытянулся по стойке смирно и нервно пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы, но даже это не сумело скрыть возбуждения на его лице. На мгновение его взгляд снова устремился в сторону застывших на своих местах учеников, с любопытством уставившихся на него, и задержался на Ките.

Кит почувствовал, как часть его нервной энергии передалась и ему.

– Прошу прощения, – как можно ровнее выговорил Широ, обращаясь к скрестившей на груди руки преподавательнице. – Мне необходимо – мне нужен кадет Коганэ. Мэм. Срочно.

– Всего на пару минут, которые как обычно растянутся до конца лекции? – сухо поинтересовалась Монтгомери, дёрнув бровью. Совершенно несправедливо – это «как обычно» случалось всего пару раз, но Широ всё равно виновато опустил голову, однако с места не сдвинулся.

Внутри у Кита что-то перевернулось. Другие заозирались на него; воздух в комнате вдруг стал казаться наэлектризованным – словно что-то произошло или вот-вот должно было произойти, что-то захватывающее и удивительное. 

– Ладно, – в конце концов вздохнула Монтгомери, коротко кивнув в сторону двери. – Коганэ, свободен.

На то, чтобы собрать вещи и пробраться к выходу, у Кита ушло меньше минуты. Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь, скрывая их от любопытных взглядов, Широ просиял, словно всё это время с трудом сдерживал улыбку, схватил его за плечо и потащил в сторону пустующей лестничной клетки.

– Широ! – со смехом фыркнул Кит, едва успевая перебирать ногами. – В чём дело? 

Широ остановился, и Кит чуть не врезался в него на полном ходу – Широ поймал его за плечи и заглянул в лицо, едва не вибрируя от сдерживаемых эмоций. 

– Кит, – сдавленно прошептал он, – Объявили состав миссии.

Не нужно было даже добавлять, о какой миссии идёт речь – последние несколько недель в Гарнизоне только об одном и говорили, и Кит затаил дыхание.

Официальное объявление для всех будет позже – когда всё утвердят, подпишут и согласуют. Будет объявление, будет копия официального документа, торжественно водружённая на видное место в главном зале, будут разговоры – но всё это будет потом. 

Широ был младшим офицером, и одним из первых обо всём узнать он мог только в одном случае.

Кит знал, что он скажет, до того, как он снова заговорил.

– Кит… меня назначили пилотом!

Широ улыбался так ярко, так искренне – он весь светился от счастья, он олицетворял собой чистую, незамутненную радость, и на фоне окна, в которое било высокое полуденное солнце, он сам казался светом. Если бы Кит не был влюблён в него с первой секунды их знакомства, то непременно влюбился бы сейчас.

Если бы они были одни, он бы закричал – счастье Широ было заразно, и у Кита тоже сердце подскочило к самому горлу от волнения, от переполняющей его гордости и радости, но вокруг всё ещё шли занятия, поэтому он позволил себе лишь порывисто обнять его, глухо рассмеявшись ему в плечо. Широ тоже затрясся от беззвучного смеха, зарылся лицом ему в волосы и неожиданно крепко обнял, отрывая от земли, и закружил на месте.

– Эй! – Кит, все ещё смеясь, несильно стукнул его по плечу и отстранился. – Это ты летишь в космос, а не я, поставь меня!..

– Тебе тоже надо готовиться, – со смехом возразил Широ, но послушно отпустил его, не спеша, впрочем, отходить. – Однажды мы полетим вместе!

– Ну да, – хмыкнул Кит. – Если я не вылечу отсюда раньше – кто будет вытаскивать меня из неприятностей, пока тебя не будет?

И на этих словах до него наконец дошло, что ещё означала эта миссия. 

Кербер был далеко от Земли – дальше, чем когда-либо в истории летал человек. Широ не будет по меньшей мере два года.

Кажется, Широ в этот момент подумал о том же самом, и его улыбка стала мягче, тише, с оттенком светлой грусти.

– Эй, – он слегка встряхнул Кита за плечи и усмехнулся, – только попробуй. Я вернусь, и на следующую миссию мы полетим вместе – если, конечно, ты не улетишь без меня.

– Тогда тебе лучше поспешить, – серьёзно сказал Кит, выворачиваясь из-под его рук и делая пару шагов назад. – Потому что когда ты вернёшься, ты уже не будешь лучшим пилотом Гарнизона.

– Куда ты? – слегка растерянно спросил Широ, когда он развернулся и неторопливо пошёл назад, улыбаясь себе под нос.

– На лекцию, – кинул Кит через плечо. – Учиться!

Широ снова тихо рассмеялся и без труда догнал его, закидывая руку ему на плечи и не давая свернуть обратно к аудитории – не то чтобы Кит всерьёз собирался. 

– Возьмёшься за ум позже, – с улыбкой сказал он и потрепал Кита по волосам. – Пока я здесь, ты ещё можешь всё свалить на меня, я тебя похищаю. Нам нужно отметить!

Где-то в конце коридора негромко отстукивали свой монотонный ритм единственные на всю Академию механические часы – Киту показалось, что он ещё никогда не слышал их столь отчётливо, и в их ходе ему вдруг померещился обратный отсчёт.

Но он был рад за Широ – искренне рад, и был рад разделить это вместе с ним, наверное, первым в Гарнизоне, и ничто, даже предстоящее расставание, не могло эту радость омрачить.

К тому же, Широ сказал, что вернётся, и что они ещё полетят в космос вместе – а Широ своё слово держал всегда. 

Что бы ни случилось дальше, сколько бы ни прошло времени – Широ его не забудет и вернётся к нему, потому что обещал.

Кит ему верил.


	2. Головная боль

Несмотря на то, что Широ передвигался почти бесшумно – привычка, приобретённая в плену и рождённая из необходимости привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания, – Кит всё равно заметил его раньше, чем он сам увидел Кита.

– Не спится? – негромко спросил он, и Широ едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности – на корабле была середина ночного цикла, и он никак не ожидал, что на смотровой палубе будет кто-то ещё.

Кит сидел на полу, привалившись к стене возле иллюминатора и подтянув одно колено к груди. Он чуть повернулся в сторону двери, и хотя в полумраке комнаты его лица было не разглядеть, Широ видел, как в его глазах отражаются далёкие звёзды.

– Не мне одному, – он тихо хмыкнул и подошёл ближе. – Ты давно здесь?

Вместо ответа Кит только повёл плечом и перекатил голову по стене, снова устремляя усталый взгляд на бесконечный космос снаружи.

– Кит? – настороженно позвал Широ, опускаясь на корточки рядом с ним. – Всё в порядке?

– Да, – Кит вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. – Просто… голова болит. Переработанный воздух, – он снова пожал плечами и слегка поморщился – то ли от боли, то ли просто от недовольства.

Широ сочувственно вздохнул и сел рядом – Кит покосился на него краем глаза и даже попытался подвинуться, чтобы оставить ему побольше места, но Широ мягко опустил руку ему на колено и качнул головой.

– Повернись, – попросил он. Кит открыл оба глаза и непонимающе нахмурился; Широ слабо улыбнулся и осторожно потянул его за плечо, чтобы Кит развернулся к нему спиной.

– Зачем? – спросил Кит, послушно пересаживаясь и глядя прямо перед собой. 

Вместо ответа Широ положил руки ему на плечи и несильно, но ощутимо надавил большими пальцами на одеревеневшие мышцы. 

Кит шумно, свистяще выдохнул, мгновенно напрягаясь, и Широ успокаивающе коснулся человеческой рукой его шеи, слегка поглаживая.

– Воздух ни при чём, – с улыбкой пояснил он, начиная разминать затекшие мышцы. – Ты весь день держался за шею. Нужно было размяться. 

– Я… ох, – Кит выгнулся и тихонько застонал, когда Широ нашёл особо запущенное место чуть выше лопатки.

– Больно? – выдохнул он, подавшись вперёд, и так близко он даже в темноте заметил, как по шее у Кита пробежали мурашки. 

– Нет, – Кит запрокинул голову, но Широ тут же подтолкнул его обратно, заставляя сесть прямо. – Так… легче.

Широ тихо прогудел в ответ и полностью сосредоточился на своем занятии. 

Касаться Кита было легко и приятно, прохладный воздух холодил разгорячённую кожу, и Кит с каждой секундой становился податливей в его руках. 

В мягкой ночной тишине многие вещи воспринимались иначе, и некоторые границы казались смазанными, неопределёнными. Кит вздохнул, совершенно расслабленный и умиротворённый, и Широ провёл рукой выше, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, массируя затылок, а затем отвёл длинные пряди в сторону и осторожно прижался к длинной шее губами.

Кит притерся к нему ближе, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, и уронил голову ему на плечо, тихо засопев.

Широ замер, а затем тихо улыбнулся и пригладил его волосы, спрятавшие на шее украденный поцелуй.

Может быть, в другой раз.


	3. 3. Напитки

Инопланетный бар выглядел в точности так же, как Кит представлял себе любой другой бар на Земле – приглушенный пульсирующий свет, низкие басы, внушительная батарея из разноцветных бутылок за барной стойкой. Разве что посетители чуть более… разнообразны и не всегда гуманоидного вида. 

Кто-то сел на свободный барный стул рядом с ним. Кит не придал этому значения, слишком увлечённый изучением незнакомого меню – даже автоматический переводчик слабо помогал разобраться в том, что входило в состав местных коктейлей.

– Привет, – лениво протянул голос справа от него. – Часто здесь бываешь?..

Кит удивлённо моргнул, опустил меню и повернулся.

– Впервые, как и ты, – он непонимающе склонил голову набок и чуть нахмурился. – С тобой всё в порядке?..

Широ, чуть не распластавшийся по стойке и как-то неловко подперевший голову рукой, сконфуженно пожал плечами и сел более естественно.

– Да, я просто… хотел предложить купить тебе выпить.

– Ты разобрался, что здесь предлагают? – Кит выгнул бровь и подвинулся ближе, протягивая ему меню. Широ непонимающе уставился на мерцающие буквы и смущённо потер шею.

– Нет, – пробормотал он. – Я думал… неважно. Что насчёт этого? – он наугад ткнул в картинку, на которой был изображён высокий пузатый стакан с неоново-розовой жидкостью, украшенной шапкой из пузырьков. На Кита он при этом смотреть избегал.

– Почему нет, – медленно согласился Кит и жестом привлек внимание бармена, ткнув пальцем в выбранную картинку, а затем указав на себя и на Широ. 

Широ вздохнул.

– Ты хотел что-то другое? – тут же переспросил Кит, собираясь уже снова окликнуть бармена с другого конца стойки, но Широ мягко положил ладонь ему на запястье, не давая поднять руку.

– Да, – сказал он, – То есть, нет – я не про выпивку, я… 

Он сглотнул, снова отвёл взгляд, снова растрепал чёлку и, кажется, покраснел – хотя в свете странных кристаллов, заменяющих в клубе лампы, сложно было сказать наверняка. 

Бармен вернулся с двумя коктейлями и водрузил их на стол перед ними, задержав на них любопытный взгляд. Кит разделял его интерес – он не помнил, когда последний раз видел Широ таким…

Взволнованным? Смущённым?

Других паладинов в баре не было – иначе они бы уже дали знать о себе, но Широ пришёл один, и это…

Краем глаза Кит заметил, как за столик неподалеку к скучающей в одиночестве девушке подсел, что-то спросив, другой инопланетянин. Он жестом указал на её полупустой бокал, а когда она, поколебавшись, кивнула, отсалютовал проходящему мимо официанту с широкой улыбкой на лице.

Это, неожиданно понял Кит, было похоже на свидание. Или даже на попытку кого-то подцепить – с той лишь разницей, что Широ не нужно было его… цеплять. И даже угощать выпивкой.

Широ задумчиво смотрел на свой стакан, размешивая его содержимое пестрой соломинкой. Выглядел он заметно поникшим, и Кит почувствовал укол вины.

– Эй, – он решительно выхватил стакан из рук Широ и поставил его на стол рядом со своим – оба так и остались нетронутыми. Широ растерянно посмотрел на него, и Кит улыбнулся, соскальзывая со своего стула и пятясь в сторону оживлённого танцпола. – Ты уже купил мне выпить – не хочешь позвать меня на танец?  


	4. Галактики

Когда Широ видит Кита без одежды впервые за долгое время, впервые с тех пор, как Кит присоединился к Клинкам и почти перестал появляться в Замке, у него перехватывает дыхание.

Он и раньше видел Кита раздетым – общие раздевалки и душевые в Гарнизоне, да и в Замке, не оставляли места для смущения, но с тех пор, как они тренировались вместе в последний раз, прошло слишком много времени. Возможно, Широ слишком хорошо знает его тело для лучшего друга, слишком пристально изучал его, не имея на то никакого права, но даже без этого отличия бросаются в глаза.

С правого плеча на спину Кита стекает акварельная татуировка – скопление галактик, протянувшееся до края лопатки и размытое по краям. Рисунок достаточно яркий, чтобы быть совсем свежим, но при этом совершенно заживший – хотя с космическими технологиями регенерации такого эффекта, наверное, можно добиться уже на следующий день.

Должно быть, Кит замечает, что он замер, и разворачивается с немым вопросом в глазах, который сменяется пониманием, как только он ловит направление его взгляда.

– Застряли на одной планете пару месяцев назад, – поясняет он, небрежно откидывая свою футболку в сторону. Широ по-прежнему не может двинуться с места и только комкает в пальцах свою, совершенно забыв о том, что он тоже собирался переодеться. – Пока ждали, пока кто-нибудь нас заберёт, я наткнулся на… мастера, – он смешно морщит нос и улыбается: – Хотел сказать «салон», но им там и не пахло, если честно. Но всё равно круто, да? Я всегда хотел татуировку.

Широ не может отвести от неё глаз.

Дело не в татуировке – дело в Ките, как и раньше, как и всегда: Широ ничуть не меньше хотелось прижаться губами к его плечу, когда на нём ничего не было, но сейчас есть очертания, которые хочется повторить языком, есть траектория, звёзды, которые хочется пересчитать, попытаться собрать поцелуями.

– Да, – соглашается он с заметным запозданием, с трудом заставляя себя поднять взгляд. – Очень… красиво.

Галактики обрамляют шрам, оставшийся после испытаний Клинков, но не скрывают его – Кит не стесняется его, не пытался его стереть, он стал частью рисунка, и Широ хочется коснуться его, почувствовать разницу между гладкой кожей и рваными краями плохо зажившей раны. 

– Если хочешь, я могу оставить тебе координаты, – с улыбкой говорит Кит, дёргая плечом – Широ кажется, что звёзды мерцают при движении, и он не поручится сказать, что это лишь оптическая иллюзия или блеск влажной кожи на свету. 

Его самого никогда особо не интересовали татуировки, но он машинально кивает, потому что не знает, как сказать об этом Киту и как иначе объяснить свой пристальный интерес. 

Потому что он неуместен. Потому что они просто друзья. Потому что Кит здесь ненадолго и скоро снова вернётся к Клинкам. 

Широ надеется, что однажды подберёт нужные слова, сможет попробовать краски на плече у Кита на вкус, но пока он только улыбается в ответ и меняет тему. 


	5. Прекерб

Когда Широ уезжал в начале лета, Кит был ещё ребёнком.

Широ ждали два долгих месяца «стажировки» в соседней воинской части, а затем – долгожданный месяц отпуска и поездка на родину, к семье; Кита ждала летняя программа дополнительной подготовки в Академии. 

Всего каких-то три месяца – не такой долгий срок, чтобы что-то изменилось. Три месяца, в которые они хоть и редко, но всё же переписывались, делились новостями – Широ рассказывал о стажировке и о жизни дома, Кит – о своей учёбе и о ремонте в одном из старых корпусов в Гарнизоне. Три месяца, мало чем отличавшихся от их обычного общения: Широ даже казалось, что время пролетело незаметно, словно он и не уезжал.

Он ошибался.

Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, когда он вернулся, была небольшая группа студенток, окруживших незнакомого ему кадета и перегородивших коридор. Кадет стоял к нему спиной, и судя по тому, что Широ мог разобрать, предметом обсуждения (и восхищения) служили новые полоски на его форме – а может, они были только поводом для более близкого общения.

Подобные сцены в Гарнизоне нельзя было назвать редкостью, и Широ сам не раз видел, как кадеты хвалились новым званием, но чтобы хоть раз при этом кадет был недоволен свалившимся на него вниманием, пожалуй, вспомнить не мог. 

Это было как минимум любопытно. Он подошёл ближе к группе, собираясь узнать, что происходит и не нужно ли спасать новоиспечённую звезду, и несколько человек обернулось на его шаги – включая кадета, которого он собирался спасать.

Широ застыл на месте.

– Широ, – с явным облегчением выдохнул кадет, просияв при виде его, и принялся осторожно расталкивать свою свиту. – Ты вернулся!

– К-Кит?.. – голос предательски дрогнул, и кто-то из девушек понимающе фыркнул – Широ даже не обратил внимания. – Ты… 

Кит замер в шаге от него, ухмыльнулся – дерзко и вызывающе, на радость сокурсницам, – и отсалютовал.

– С возвращением, _сэр_.

Широ почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то перевернулось – а может, это мир перевернулся, или он попал в другую реальность, потому что Кит, который сейчас стоял перед ним, был совсем не тем Китом, что провожал его три месяца назад.

Кит, которого помнил Широ, был нескладным подростком с детским лицом и тонким голосом – он мало изменился за те два года, что прошли с их первой встречи, когда Широ приехал рассказывать о Гарнизоне в публичную школу в городке по соседству. 

Кит, который сейчас лениво перекатывался с носков на пятки, спрятав руки в задние карманы форменных брюк, и хитро смотрел на него из-под отросшей чёлки, был…

Красивым, беспомощно подумал Широ, потому что больше ничего в голову ему не пришло.

И он точно больше не был ребёнком.

Все мысли куда-то улетучились, а лицо неожиданно обдало жаром – Широ сам не мог понять, что сейчас чувствует, но от улыбки Кита, от его взгляда, от низкого голоса и от того, как он держал себя, сердце подскакивало к самому горлу. 

– Что? – Кит хитро склонил голову набок, беззастенчиво разглядывая его, и улыбнулся шире. – Что-то у меня на лице?

– Скорее, на форме, – Широ глубоко вздохнул и наконец улыбнулся в ответ. Он уронил руку Киту на плечо – гораздо выше, чем привык – и провёл большим пальцем по новой полоске. Кит подобрался, гордо вскинув подбородок, и его сердце снова пропустило удар. – Поздравляю, кадет.

Три месяца назад Кит бы отмахнулся, насупился, не зная, как реагировать на поздравления и на похвалу – но сейчас он лишь тихо и светло рассмеялся, и его смущение выдал только лёгкий румянец, заигравший на скулах.

– Пойдём, – он потянул Широ за рукав в направлении жилого корпуса, начисто забыв об окружавших его девушках. – Ты говорил, что привез сувениры!

В сумке у Широ и правда было несколько сувениров, но он был уверен, что ни один из них не сравнится с сюрпризом, который преподнес ему так неожиданно повзрослевший Кит.


	6. Клоны

Кит просыпается от собственного крика.

– Кит? – Широ садится рядом, настороженный, напряженный – готовый ко всему. – Что случилось?..

Он касается его плеча, лица, отводит со взмокшего лба длинные пряди, обеспокоенно заглядывает ему в глаза, в которых до сих пор плещется ужас. Кит тяжело дышит, и остатки сна всё ещё клубятся на грани сознания, всё ещё липким страхом сжимают тиски на сердце. 

Широ не понаслышке знает, что значит просыпаться от кошмаров. Он выдыхает, придвигается ближе, обнимает Кита вместе с одеялом и молча прижимает к себе, тепло дышит ему в затылок, рассеянно гладит по спине – настоящий. Живой. 

– Мне снились клоны, – хрипло говорит Кит, когда граница между сном и реальностью восстанавливается, и всё снова встаёт на свои места. Вместо пропитанной кровью рубашки под пальцами мягкое одеяло, вместо огненных всполохов взрывов перед глазами только знакомая полоска ночной подсветки.

Вместо холодной пустоты за спиной размеренно бьётся чужое сердце.

Кит всем телом чувствует, как оно пропускает удар. Широ застывает на месте – кажется, даже забывает дышать, и Кит не сразу понимает, в чём дело, но когда он поднимает голову и видит затравленный взгляд в его глазах, ему хочется ударить себя за столь небрежно оброненные слова.

Это их общий кошмар, но Широ не может знать, насколько по-разному они его видят.

Кит разворачивается в его руках, бесцеремонно залезает к нему на колени, сам обхватывает ладонями его лицо, оглаживает кончиками пальцев, словно в надежде согнать с него тень жутких воспоминаний, порывисто подаётся вперёд, чтобы поцеловать в уголок рта.

– Нет, – шепчет он. – Нет, Широ, я не об этом. 

Взгляд Широ ничего не выражает, но и без того ясно, о чём он думает – они оба помнят ту битву, оба помнят капсулы с сотнями одинаковых тел, и оба знают, что Широ, который сейчас неподвижно сидит на узкой кровати в комнате за кабиной Чёрного льва, когда-то был одним из них. Кит зарывается пальцами в белые волосы, тянет Широ на себя, заставляет неловко согнуться, опуская голову ему на плечо.

– Широ, – он не знает, с чего начать – вспоминать кошмар не хочется, но ему нужно объяснить, хотя бы попытаться, что он имел в виду. – Мне снилось, как… – горло сдавливает, слова даются с трудом, и Широ, кажется, что-то протестующе мычит, пытается его остановить, но Кит сглатывает и упрямо продолжает: – Мне снилось, как они умирают.

Это всё равно только часть правды, преуменьшение – Киту снится, как их пытают, как безжалостно превращают их в абсолютные копии Широ, как без тени сомнения избавляются – _ликвидируют_ – от тех, кто хоть в чём-то отличается. Ему снится, как капсулы вскрывают у него на глазах одну за другой, как каждого клона, не успевшего очнуться, не успевшего откашляться, обездвиживают, как по живому режут руку – ему снятся крики, и слёзы, и кровь.

Ему никогда не снится, как кто-то из них причиняет боль _ему_. Никогда не снится, что Широ – _его_ Широ – теряет над собой контроль, снова становится неуправляемым, снова впадает в безумие. 

Ему лишь снится, как раз за разом друиды и Хаггар ставят эксперименты над клонами, и раз за разом он не может ничего сделать, чтобы помочь. 

Раз за разом очередного Широ бросают умирать к его ногам. Раз за разом он смотрит в полные боли глаза, раз за разом не может его спасти.

– Единственное, чего я боюсь, – сдавленно шепчет он, крепче сжимая Широ в объятьях, – это потерять тебя. Мне плевать, что это не твое тело, это всё равно ты – но я не могу… снова…

Широ понимает его – неуверенно отвечает на объятье, которое, наверное, к этому моменту больше похоже на тиски, и что-то бормочет – Кит не слышит, не разбирает слов, но по тону догадывается, что Широ пытает его успокоить.

Стук его сердца и тепло дыхания успокаивают всё равно гораздо лучше. О большем Кит и не просит.

**Author's Note:**

> Список ключей по дням:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c844618/v844618179/951ba/dDyKjpukEok.jpg


End file.
